3600 seconds
by shitsuka
Summary: KaiSoo. Ketika kamu dihadapkan dengan dua cinta. Cinta sejati dan Cinta yang semu. Mana yang akan kau pilih? RnR? Warn inside!


**Tittle : 3600 seconds**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer : Kai, Kyungsoo belongs to their self and God. But this story is belong to me.**

**Pairing : KaiSoo**

**Warning : BL (boys love), fail angst, kesamaan cerita adalah ketidak sengajaan. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya yang sedang galau u.u /?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya butuh 3,6 detik bagi mereka untuk tertarik satu sama lain. Hanya butuh 36 detik bagi mereka untuk menenangkan debaran jantung mereka yang meliar. Tapi mereka butuh 360 detik untuk mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari manik masing masing. Dan butuh 3600 detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari bahwa mereka telah terjatuh dalam pesona masing - masing.

**.**

Kim Jongin atau bisa kita panggil dengan Kai saat ini sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan liar. Disampingnya duduk seorang pemuda bermata doe bernama Do Kyungsoo yang juga melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Jantung mereka berpacu seakan membalap waktu yang terus berdetak dengan cepat. Perlahan namun pasti tangan mereka bertautan dan seulas senyum malu - malu terurai dengan indahnya di bibir mereka masing - masing ketika sebuah kata terucap.

_"Saranghae hyung,"  
"Nado Kai,"_

Butuh waktu 3600 detik untuk menyadari bahwa kini mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain. Sebuah janji sehidup semati telah terucap. Kini mereka telah terikat satu sama lain dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Lagi mereka menautkan tangan mereka berdua. Tangis haru terdengar di seluruh penjuru gereja tua bergaya eropa itu. Pastor yang tadi memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka itu juga mengumbar senyum yang seakan menyiratkan rasa bahagia atas terikatnya cinta mereka berdua. Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan gereja itu dengan rasa gembira yang tiada tara.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah rumah mungil yang terletak dipinggir kota. Dengan wajah cerah Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat itu perlahan mendorong pintu utama rumah itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat tatanan dalam rumah yang telah di tata dengan apik itu.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua Kai?"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu merengguh tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu dari belakang.

"Iya, maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman tinggal disini,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya kearah Kai, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menjinjitkan sedikit dirinya dan mengecup bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Aku tak peduli kita tinggal dimana. Yang penting asal kau ada disampingku maka hidupku akan baik - baik saja,"

Kai tercekat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia merasa bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang paling beruntung karena bisa memiliki pemuda baik seperti Kyungsoo.

Dan kebahagiaan mereka seakan bertambah ketika mereka mendapat kabar bahwa kakak perempuan Kai telah melahirkan anak kembar dan dengan tulusnya kakaknya itu memberikan izin kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk merawat putranya.

"Kai, Soo kutitipkan anak ku Minnie kepada kalian. Rawatlah Minnie -ah, sayangilah Minnie -ah, seperti darah daging kalian sendiri," ucap perempuan yang sedang memangku seorang anak laki - laki berwajah bulat dan memiliki manik mata bulat seperti kelinci. Disamping perempuan itu ada seorang pemuda yang juga sedang memangku seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan anak yang sedang dipangku oleh kakak perempuan Kai.

Pemuda itu tersenyun teduh ketika ia melihat binar kebahagian yang tercipta di manik Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa _noona_ serius?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Kakak perempuan Kai menganggukan kepalanga perlahan seraya menyerahkan anak lelaki berumur 1 tahun itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lelaki yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus imut disaat bersamaan itu menangis haru ketika ia menggendong anak lelaki yang kini telah menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan Kai.

"_Gomawo noona_," ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Kai yang awalnya terdiam melihat kejadian itu perlahan mulai tergerak untuk memeluk kakak perempuan yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu.

"_Gomawo noona_, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kai.

Kakak perempuannya itu mengangguk lalu berucap lirih. "Untuk mu apapun akan kulakukan untukmu _Saeng_,"

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun berikutnya kehidupan pernikahan mareka semakin manis. Apalagi ditambah masuknya Minnie dalam lembaran kehidupan pernikahan mereka makin sempurnalah kehidupan mereka. Dan tawa canda pun selalu mewarnai hari - hari Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Namun ketika pernikahan mereka menginjak tahun ke - 6 ada yang mulai berkurang dari lembaran kehidupan mereka. Kai, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tulang punggung keluarga kecil itu mulai jarang pulang kerumah. Posisinya yang sebagai direktur utama membuatnya terpaksa untuk bekerja lebih ekstra dari tahun - tahun sebelumnya. Setiap Kai pulang kerumah maka Kyungsoo akan membukakan pintu rumah mungil mereka dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di wajahnya. Lalu ia akan merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk tubuh Kai yang notabene lebih besar darinya dan selanjutnya ia akan mulai mengecupi kening, pipi, hidung lalu berakhir pada bibir Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau makan makanan yang bergizi? Apa kau tidur dengan cukup? Astaga. Maafkan aku, karena banyak bertanya. Aku tahu kau lelah jadi beristirahat lah sekarang," Itu adalah kata - kata yang selalu terucap dari bibir milik Kyungsoo setiap Kai pulang kerumah mungil mereka.

**.**

Kyungsoo pemuda bermata doe itu terlihat sangat gelisah, karena suaminya tidak pulang kerumah lebih dari tiga hari. Ini kali pertama baginya mendapati suaminya tidak pulang kerumah lebih dari dua hari seperti ini. Kepalanya seakan berputar memikirkan suaminya itu. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan suaminya itu. Ia kurang tidur terlihat jelas dari lengkungan hitam yang tercetak di bawah matanya dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus akhir - akhir ini. Minnie yang kini telah berusia 9 tahun itu mengetahui ada yang tidak beres diantara umma dan appanya. Lelaki mungil itu perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah umma nya yang sedang terlihat gelisah itu.

"_Umma_!_ Umma_ kenapa?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"_Umma_ tidak apa apa Minnie -_ah_," ucapnya sambil mengelus putra kecilnya itu. Diangkatnya tubuh Minnie lalu didudukannya diatas paha kecil miliknya. "Mengapa kau belum tidur, _eoh_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Minnie belum mengantuk _umma_. Terlebih Minnie khawatir dengan keadaan _umma_ yang makin kurus akhir - akhir ini," ucap Minnie dengan polosnya. "Dan Minnie lebih khawatir pada _umma_ yang selalu duduk di sofa ini menunggu kepulangan _Appa_ hingga pukul 3 pagi," sambungnya lagi.

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar penuturan anak lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Kemudian ia merengguh tubuh anaknya itu dengan sedikit erat.

"_Umma_ melakukan ini agar jika _Appa_ mu pulang suatu hari nanti _umma_ bisa langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa _umma_ sangat mencintainya,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya lengkap dengan Minnie yang ada di gendongannya. "Nah sekarang ayo Minnie tidur. _Umma_ akan membacakan cerita yang bagus untuk Minnie!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan riangnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putranya itu.

Enam hari berikutnya suaminya itu pulang. Lagi Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dengan wajah sumringah, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya sumringah itu berubah dengan sendirinya. Cahaya matanya meredup, jantungnya serasa teriris perlahan.

Ya suaminya Kai pulang, tapi ia membawa seorang gadis cantik bersamanya. Gadis itu memiliki postur yang cukup ideal dan jika dipadukan dengan Kai mereka akan terlihat serasi. Sangat amat serasi.

Kyungsoo terhenyak saat Kai dengan kasarnya mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari pintu. Ia sangat terkejut sejujurnya. Namun dengan cepat ia ubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi senang.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Kai! Selamat datang aku-"

"Aku lelah Hyung," ucap Kai seakan mual mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdeham untuk menetralisir rasa sakit hatinya."Ah iya kau harus beristirahat," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Um.. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk teman perempuan mu ini ya?" ucapnya lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Kai.

Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Kai dan perempuan cantik itu di ruang tamu milik keluarga kecil mereka menuju kamar tamu yang letaknya tak jauh dari ia membersihkan kamar tamu itu, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa terurai dari arah ruang tamu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar suara desahan erotis dari arah ruang tamu itu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia cepatkan ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Matanya memanas. Ia mendapati suami sahnya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita didepan matanya.

Ia berdeham, dan hal itu sukses menyita perhatian dari dua sijoli itu.  
"Ah kau sudah selesai membereskan kamar tamu eh Hyung?" ucap Kai seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dengan mati - matian ia memaksa seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.  
"Iya, ayo antarkan teman mu itu kekamarnya. Ah ngomong - ngomong aku akan langsung kekamar ya badan ku letih sekali," ucap Kyungsoo.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Kai dan perempuan itu cairan bening yang sedari tadinya ia tahan mulai merembes membasahi wajahnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya dengan isakan pelan yang mengiringi perjalanannya itu.

**.**

Pagi itu ia terbangun dengan senyuman manis ketika ia mendapati Kai tengah terlelap disampingnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya menelisik wajah tampan suaminya itu. Namun saat matanya tertuju pada perpotongan leher suaminya perlahan senyum yang tadi terkembang pudar perlahan - lahan. Ada bekas tanda merah disana. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan 'itu' tadi malam bersama Kai. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Samar - samar ia pun dapat mengingat bahwa saat ini dirumahnya sedang ada tamu asing yang tidur di kamar tamu mereka. Apakah mereka melakukan 'itu' tadi malam? Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dengan kasar ia memukul mukul bagian hatinya berharap hal itu bisa meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini _eoh_?" bisik perlahan.

"Kau ingin aku mati perlahan ya?" bisiknya lagi.

"Kalau memang begini akhirnya kenapa dulu kita menikah?" bisiknya lagi kali ini disertai dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

**.**

Tiga puluh enam hari kemudian Kai kembali tidak pulang kerumah. Dan Kyungsoo semakin hancur dibuatnya. Tubuhnya makin mengurus, kulitnya makin memucat dan kantung matanya semakin menebal. Minnie anak mereka makin merasa sedih mendapati kondisi ibunya itu.

"_Umma._." panggilnya pada sosok lelaki yang sedang diam memandang kearah pintu rumah mereka dengan pandangan kosong

.  
"Hm?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah _Umma_. Jangan seperti ini terus _umma_.." ucap Minnie dengan isakan kecil di bibirnya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minnie. Dikecupnya kedua pipi bulat milik putranya itu. "_Umma _tidak apa apa Minnie,"

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"_Umma_ sakit," ucapnya kemudian.

Lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "_Umma_ tidak sakit Minnie -_ah_,"

"Tapi beberapa waktu lalu Minnie melihat _umma_ batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah!" seru Minnie sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung sejenak lalu membalas pelukan anaknya itu. "Percayalah _umma_ tidak apa - apa, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada _Appa_," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung milik Minnie.

"Minnie janji_ umma_," ucap anak manis itu. Dan Kyungsoo pun mencoba tersenyum ditengah kristal bening yang tengah bergumul membentuk gundukan tipis disudut mata cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai. Mungkin ia adalah pria terbrengsek diseluruh jagat raya ini. Ia sadar betul itu. Membiarkan istri dan anaknya terseok - seok dirumah menunggunya pulang sedangkan dirinya tengah asik bercumbu dengan seorang gadis berdarah China di ruangan hotel mewah yang telah di sewanya ini.

Jujur ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo istri sahnya namun ia juga mencintai gadis cantik yang tengah menjadi partnernya saat ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan di tengah - tengah api. Membiarkan perasaan Kyungsoo yang terbakar disini karena ke egoisannya.

"Kai," panggil gadis itu yang dibalas dengan dengungan oleh Kai.

"Aku tidak mau begini terus," ucap gadis itu.

Kai mematung. Ia pun menerka - nerka kemanakah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.  
"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Tapi kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau juga mencintai istrimu itu," balas gadis itu. Gadis itu menghela napas berat lalu berucap kembali. "Pilihlah antara aku atau dia Kai. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau kau memikirkan matang - matang pilihan mu itu. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal begitu saja," Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan seakan menyetujui hal itu.

**.**

Ia duduk di meja kerjanya dengan perasaan risau, Ia dilema. Ia dilema siapakah yang harus ia pilih. Kyungsoo atau Victoria gadis keturunan China yang beberapa bulan ini mulai mengisi hatinya.

Ia kemudian menelpon Suho, sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya itu. Ia menceritakan segalanya. Dari awal hingga akhir. Dan ia dapat mendengar helaan napas berat dari seberang sana. Ia yakin betul bahwa Suho sedang kecewa padanya saat ini.

"Kau sudah bermain api rupanya Jongin," ucap Suho kemudian.

"Aku-"

"Bermain api itu salah. Percayalah padaku kau akan kena hukuman dari Tuhan karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo, Jongin. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Ini urusan pribadimu dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampurinya," Suho berdeham sejenak. "Tapi ketahuilah kau harus bisa membedakan mana cinta yang sejati dan mana cinta yang semu," setelahnya sambungan telepon itu terputus dengan Suho yang mengakhirinya.

Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara sela kedua tangannya. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya pun kacau. Ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo ia tahu pasti itu. Kemudian angan - angannya pun terbang untuk kembali mengingat - ngingat masa - masa ia mulai terjatuh pada kakak tingkat nya itu. Ia ingat pada saat itu ia adalah murid yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya itu, dan ia bertemu Kyungsoo dengan cara tak sengaja.

Saat itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon ceri dikagetkan dengan tubuh seorang pemuda yang tiba - tiba saja jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Ia ingat kalau pada detik itu juga ia langsung tertarik pada pesona kakak kelasnya itu. Ia ingat kalau pada detik berikutnya ia merasa dirinya terbang seakan ditiup angin ketika kakak tingkatnya itu berucap maaf padanya dengan suara indah miliknya. Ia sangat ingat itu. Dan pada hari - hari berikutnya ia dan Kyungsoo selalu saja berpapasan. Entah saat disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Seakan memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Kemudian ia pun teringat momen - momen dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ada sepuhan kemerahan yang muncul di pipi milik Kyungsoo. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan ia juga masih mengingat momen saat pertama kali mereka berciuman. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman termanis baginya. Baginya bibir Kyungsoo adalah narkoba baginya, candu baginya. Terlalu memabukkan membuatnya overdosis.

Kai pun menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai segala yang ada pada pemuda itu. Namun kenapa ia bisa terjatuh pada pesona Victoria wanita keturunan China yang menjadi rekan kerjanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ia bodoh.

Ia brengsek.

Kemudian ia teringat akan ucapan Suho padanya beberapa saat yang lalu _'kau harus bisa membedakan mana cinta yang sejati dan mana cinta yang semu,'_

Ia sadar ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Kyungsoo adalah cinta sejatinya dan Victoria adalah cinta semunya.

Jongin membanting semua barang yang ada diruangan kerja miliknya itu. Ia terus membanting sampai pada akhirnya teleponnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia melihat siapa peneleponnya namun yang tercetak adalah nomor asing yang belum pernah menghubunginya sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada pada layar telepon genggamnya itu.  
"_Yobboseo_?" ucap Kai kemudian.

"_Yobboseo_. Apa anda Tuan Jongin?" tanya orang yang ada disebrang sana.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Kai _to the point_.

"Istri anda dirawat dirumah sakit tuan. Kondisinya kritis. Saya harap anda segera kemari," setelah memberikan dimana letak rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat, panggilan itu terputus.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata - rata. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Ia takut hal - hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ia takut. Tapi bukankah ia semua yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti ini?

Mobilnya berhenti diparkiran mobil disebuah rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa Kyungsoo dirawat disini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia melangkah dengan terburu - buru ke sebuah ruangan ICU yang ada dirumah sakit itu. Dahinya makin mengernyit saat menemukan anaknya Minnie sedang menangis di dekapan kakak kandungnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kai.

"Kyungsoo... Dia ... Dia.. Sekarat Kai," ucap kakaknya sambil terisak.

"_Appa_! Minnie tidak mau kehilangan _umma_,_ appa_..." jerit Minnie yang ada di dekapan kakak perempuan Kai itu.

Kemudian ia teringat kembali kata - kata Suho saat berbicara padanya tadi, _'Percayalah padaku kau akan kena hukuman dari Tuhan karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo, Jongin.'_

Tunggu..

Bukan ini hukumannya kan?

Ia menghampiri Minnie lalu mengambilnya dari dekapan kakaknya.  
"Kenapa _umma_ bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kai berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Minnie tidak tahu _appa_. Yang jelas beberapa hari terakhir ini _umma_ semakin sering batuk sambil keluar darah dari mulutnya _appa_. Minnie takut..." anak laki - laki yang sedang ada di gendongannya itu kembali terisak.

Jongin bersumpah jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi padanya untuk membiarkan istrinya tetap hidup ia akan mengakhiri ini semua. Ia akan kembali kepada keluarganya. Ia akan kembali hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi pernahkah kalian berfikir bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan hukuman bagi mereka yang menghianati sesamanya?

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo menjalani pemeriksaannya. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kai berdoa dalam hati berharap yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi..

Tetapi...

Kenyataannya salah..

Tuhan telah menghukumnya. Tuhan telah mengambil Kyungsoo darinya. Kai berlutut lalu meraung menyesali perbuatannya. Ia idiot. Ia bodoh. Ia menyesal sungguh.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur kan? Tak ada lagi yang bisa diubah. Takdir sudah memilih jalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai terdiam didepan makam Kyungsoo. Tangannya gemetar memandangi surat lusuh yang tengah digenggamnya. Air matanya telah membanjiri wajahnya sedari tadi. Ia hilang. Setengah jiwanya hilang. Dan ia sungguh menyesalinya. Sungguh.

Sekali lagi penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi lebih baik menyesal dari pada tidak sama sekali.

_Dear My Beloved Kkamjong babo,_

_Hai, Jongin. Jika kau telah menerima surat ku ini berarti aku telah berada di surga menemani kedua orang tua ku disana. Oh iya terimakasih karena telah memberikanku 3600 detik yang indah. Kau mengajariku apa itu yang namanya cinta. Kau mengajari indahnya jatuh cinta dan kau juga mengajariku rasanya sakit karena mencintai. Terimakasih Jongin karena telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bersama mu selama 10 tahun terakhir ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa memiliki suami seperti dirimu. Dan aku menganggap diriku ini adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena telah memilikimu. Terimakasih atas segalanya Kkamjong. Terimakasih atas cintamu. Hiduplah berbahagia. Jangan tangisi kematian ku. Walaupun ragaku hilang aku akan tetap selalu ada diingatan mu kan?__  
Saranghae Kkamjong, suamiku tercinta._

_With love,  
Kim Kyungsoo, your wife._

_**-fin-**_


End file.
